


Gara-gara Tamiya

by revabhipraya, rufinaa



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Cousins, Drama, Gen, Humor, Tamiya - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Niatnya adalah merayakan tali persaudaraan sambil jalan-jalan ke mall bareng Aya, tapi? / untuk Ambalan Koin Receh, Refresh Festival, #Siblingisasi, dan #UnforgottenMemories





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu; Let's Go OST © Tsuno Gouji. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AR, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).
> 
> untuk Ambalan Koin Receh, Refresh Festival, Unfor90tten Memories, dan Siblingisasi

Malam itu tidak seperti malam yang waktu itu―waktu lima orang gak jelas datang ke rumahnya dengan niat minta oleh-oleh―OJ sedang duduk sendiri di ruang tamunya sambil membaca buku mengenai bercocok tanam. Niatnya sih, akhir minggu nanti ia ingin berkegiatan bersama Klub Meditasi yang mengadakan kegiatan menanam pohon untuk kampanye reboisasi hutan gundul—entah apa hubungannya.  
  
Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di samping OJ. Beliau adalah orang yang melahirkan OJ ke dunia ini, alias mamanya OJ.  
  
"OJ."  
  
OJ menurunkan bukunya. "Ya, Ma?"  
  
"Sebenarnya ... ada sesuatu yang Mama sembunyikan dari kamu."  
  
Ekspresi OJ berubah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalimat Mamanya jadi seperti dialog sinetron putra tertukar?  
  
"Ma." OJ menaruh bukunya di meja kaca. "Aku bukan anak pungut, 'kan?"  
  
"Bukan, dong! Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" Mamanya menyentuh pundak OJ, sedikit khawatir karena putranya salah paham.  
"Sebenarnya selama ini ... kamu punya sepupu."  
  
JDERR! Wajah OJ bak disambar petir di siang tambal (bolongnya sudah diperbaiki). Dia punya sepupu?! Jadi selama ini mamanya bukan anak tunggal?!  
  
Sebentar, mamanya atau papanya?  
  
"Mama belum pernah cerita ke kamu kalau keluarga kita, keluarga Julius, ada hubungan sama keluarga Goriabadi." Jeda sejenak, mamanya OJ menarik napas. "Mama baru ingat waktu ketemu anaknya tempo hari."  
  
OJ mengangkat alisnya yang tidak setebal ulat bulu. "Maksud Mama si Gil?"  
  
"Iya, Gil. Ibunya itu ... adik Mama."  
  
Kembali suara petir menggelegar di dalam benak OJ. Bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus berseru kegirangan atau bersedu-sedan. Pasalnya, Gil yang dimaksud mamanya tentu saja Gilbert Goriabadi (memangnya siapa lagi Gorila Abadi di muka bumi ini kalau bukan dia?), saingan cintanya dalam memperebutkan cinta Aya. Kalau misalkan orang yang jadi sepupunya itu Daniel atau Damian sih tidak apa-apa, sekalian numpang tenar. Ini Gil loooh, Gil si tengil tukang _rap_ yang hobi membuat lagu dengan lirik "gue pingin bunuh OJ" yang tersurat.  
  
"Ma, dari sekian banyaknya orang di dunia, kenapa harus Gil yang jadi sepupuku?" tanya OJ dengan muka nestapa.  
  
"Loh? Mama kira kalian dekat karena waktu itu dia main sampai malam di sini."  
  
_Iya, dekat secara fisik karena sama-sama rebutan Aya_ , batin OJ, masih memasang wajah nestapa yang sama dengan tadi. Benar-benar tidak bisa ia bayangkan bahwa ternyata di dalam bagan keluarga Julius yang terhormat, bakal muncul bagan keluarga Goriabadi.  
  
Mamanya beranjak, menyentuh rambut anak sematawayangnya. "Kamu tidur, gih. Udah malam. Besok tanyain aja langsung ke anaknya. Mungkin dia belum tau juga."  
  
OJ masih diam setelah tangan mamanya tidak lagi menyentuh rambutnya, meninggalkan dirinya, dan melangkah menuju kamar. Setelah pintu kamar orang tuanya ditutup, ia sempurna hanya ditemani suara jangkrik. Diam-diam memikirkan kenyataan pahit barusan.  
  
Ah, tapi kan masih ada kemungkinan kalau Gil tidak tahu mereka sepupuan! OJ menjentikkan jarinya, memutuskan untuk tidak akan mengangkat topik persepupuan ini di depan Gil.  
  
.  
  
Keesokan harinya, tepatnya saat istirahat di sekolah, OJ sedang berjalan menuju kantin sambil membayangkan wajah Gil di dalam benaknya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar membayangkan cowok tengil satu itu. Bukan, OJ bukan jatuh cinta, dia cuma khawatir membayangkan respons Gil jika cowok itu tahu bahwa mereka sedarah. Yah, sepupu juga masih sedarah, 'kan?  
  
Gil itu tipe cowok rusuh yang rajin meramaikan segala suasana, setidaknya itulah yang OJ rasakan setelah mengenal _rapper_ Badai itu. Jadi kalau OJ umbar masalah persaudaraan mereka ini, Gil pasti akan berteriak-teriak rusuh lalu membuat lagu baru untuk merayakan kebahagiaan mereka―lebih condong ke arah kesengsaraan sih, buat OJ.  
  
"OJ! OJ! KITA SEPUPUAN?!"  
  
Iya, seperti itu—eh, tunggu.  
  
OJ tersentak, benar-benar tersentak. Apa yang ia bayangkan barusan langsung jadi kenyataan. Itu suara Gil, tidak ada lagi orang yang punya suara semenyebalkan itu di SMA Harapan Nusantara.  
  
"OJ! Jawab, dong!" Tahu-tahu Gil sudah menepuk pundak kanannya sambil memasang tampang bete. "Tadi malem nyokap gue cerita, ternyata lo itu kakak sepupu gue, ya!"  
  
OJ menghela napas. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menjauhkan topik persepupuan ini dari Gil, justru cowok itulah yang membuat seluruh dunia menjadi tahu bahwa OJ-dan-Gil-yang-selama-ini-rebutin-seorang-Aya-ternyata-sepupuan.  
  
"Oh, iya. Hahaha. Lo gak percaya, 'kan? Sama, gue juga." Alih-alih ikut heboh bareng Gil, OJ berusaha tampak tidak tertarik.  
  
"Iya, gue gak nyangka loh, kita sepupuan!" Sepertinya hanya Gil yang bersemangat dengan hal ini, ia tampak bergumam. "Saking kagetnya, gue langsung begadang semalam suntuk buat bikin lagu tentang kita! Lo mau denger?"  
  
"Hah? Semalam suntuk? Lo gak jatuh cinta sama gue 'kan?"  
  
Gil malah tertawa. "Sepupu kan gak boleh nikah!"  
  
... oke. Kenapa bagian itu yang dia permasalahkan?  
  
Gil berdeham, siap-siap bernyanyi.  
  
_Dari dulu gue dendam pingin bunuh lo_  
_Ya iyalah coy, lo rebut cinta gue_  
_Cuma apa daya gue yang rakyat jelata_  
_Sekali pegang pisau aja dibabuk emak_  
  
_Eh pantesan gue gak bisa bunuh elo_  
_Ternyata emak gue tau, eh bener gak ye_  
_Lo ama gue sepupuan ternyata_  
_O-oh, lo sepupu gue coy, sepupu gue_  
  
"Bagus, gak?" tanya Gil bangga. "Judulnya _Untung Gue Gak Jadi Bunuh Elo_."  
  
"Nggak," jawab OJ singkat, padat, dan jelas.  
  
"Duh, _broken heart_ nih gue," balas Gil dramatis sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Usaha semalam gue sia-sia."  
  
OJ mengurut dadanya. Padahal tidak ada yang menyuruh cowok _rapper_ itu untuk membuat lagu sampai begadang segala.  
  
"Oh! Selain bikin lagu, gue udah punya rencana untuk merayakan persepupuan kita!" Gil ternyata masih tidak menyerah.  
  
"Merayakan ... persepupuan?"  
  
Gil mengangguk mantap. "Sepulang sekolah nanti gue mau ke _mall._ Lo harus ikut."  
  
"Nggak," tolak OJ mentah-mentah, ia balik badan. "Gue mau ada kumpul sama Klub Medita—"  
  
"Aya ikut juga, loh."  
  
OJ langsung menoleh. "Eh, beneran?"  
  
"Yoi! Kapan coba gue bohong?" Gil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. "Lo ikut ya, oke? Kita kagetin Aya kalo ternyata kita ini sepupuan!"  
  
Hmm ... OJ mulai tertarik dengan masalah persepupuan ini. Dia sibuk membayangkan tampang Aya saat mereka beri tempe―eh, tahu―nanti.  
  
"Oke, _deal_."  
  
.  
  
Sepulang sekolah, OJ dan Gil berebutan memberikan Aya tumpangan gratis untuk pergi ke _mall_ yang telah ditetapkan. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya Gil kalah suit dan harus merelakan jok belakang motornya kosong akibat ditikung sepupu.  
  
Yah, ditikung sepupu itu rasanya lebih sakit daripada ditikung sahabat. Fyi aja.  
  
Mereka akhirnya tiba di mall yang dituju. Setelah memarkir motor di tempat parkir, ketiganya masuk ke dalam _lobby_.  
  
"Tumben kalian ngajak gue jalan," ujar Aya, mengungkapkan rasa herannya yang dapat disembunyikan dengan baik. "Ada apaan emang?"  
  
Gil nyengir tanpa malu-malu. Yah, memangnya sejak kapan cowok itu punya malu? "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mau kita kasih tau ke elo, Cin."  
  
"Apa? Kalian mau kompakan nembak gue?" tanya cewek itu waswas. "Sori aja, ada yang masih lebih gue cintai daripada elo berdua."  
  
Tentu saja maksud Aya duit, meski tidak dia katakan secara gamblang.  
  
"Bukan kok, Cin!" bantah Gil sambil cengangas-cengenges tidak jelas. "Meski _kokoro_ ini tetap retak dikata begitu."  
  
Aya mengerutkan dahinya. " _Kokoro_?"  
  
"Hati, Ay," sambung OJ.  
  
"Tumben lo bisa ngartiin kata-kata si Gil," komentar Aya sambil mengangkat alis. Ya habis, istilah yang digunakan Gil itu biasanya kan aneh-aneh, mulai dari "keleus" sampai MBA yang bukan _Married by Accident_ , melainkan _Missing by Accident_ ―plesetan dari MIA, _Missing in Action_. "Emangnya bahasa apaan?"  
  
"Bahasa Jepang dong, Cinta!" sambar Gil bahagia. "Gue kan gak mau kalah pintar dari sepupu gue!"  
  
"Hoo ... lo punya sepupu, Gor?" Aya manggut-manggut. "Siapa?"  
  
"Gue."  
  
Suara barusan, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah milik Octavian Julius alias OJ.  
  
Aya diam.  
  
OJ diam.  
  
Gil juga ikutan diam.  
  
Untung saja _mall_ yang menjadi tempat mereka berbincang kini tidak ikutan diam.  
  
" _SHOOT_!" Mata Aya membelalak. "Kalian sepupuan?!"  
  
"Iya!" Gil menyahut riang. "Dan hari ini kami bakal merayakan hari persepupuan dengan jalan bareng ke _mall_! Dan lo kami undang untuk ikut serta berhubung gue males berdua aja bareng OJ. Gak ada seger-segernya!"  
  
OJ segera melirik Gil dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi ditahan-tahan olehnya.  
  
Sebenarnya Aya tidak mengerti untuk apa ada hari persepupuan. Namun, demi melihat temannya senang, ia menahan diri dan menunjukkan wajah pura-pura antusias. "Memangnya kalian mau ngapain di _mall_?"  
  
"Makan sore bareng!" seru Gil.  
  
"Ditraktir, nih?"  
  
"Iya, dong!"  
  
"Yuhuuu! Kalau gitu, ayo kita cari restoran mahal!" Mendengar kata 'traktiran', Aya langsung semangat empat lima. Ia segera menarik lengan kedua cowok itu sebelum Gil berubah pikiran.  
  
Gil menyambut keantusiasan Aya dengan girang—karena lengannya ditarik cewek itu. Sementara OJ mulai menikmati permainan hari itu. Kapan lagi bisa makan bareng Aya sambil menguras dompet saingan cintanya? Kesempatan ini tidak boleh ia sia-siakan.  
  
Restoran mahal yang dituju oleh Aya sudah terlihat di depan mata. Namun, ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tiba-tiba saja Gil berseru dramatis dan menghentikan langkah mereka bertiga.  
  
"Tamiya!!" serunya dengan wajah girang sekaligus syok. "Tamiya, Je, tamiya!!"  
  
OJ ikut menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Gil. "Wah! Bener lo!" Atensi OJ teralih penuh. "Gue kira ini barang udah punah!"  
  
Kedua cowok itu melepaskan lengan Aya, menghampiri etalase yang memajang barang legenda nyaris punah itu. OJ dan Gil mendadak berisik sendiri, dan Aya sukses terkacangi.  
  
"Makannya jadi, gak?" tanya Aya setengah berteriak lantaran kedua cowok itu sudah menerjang arena yang cukup berisik akibat lagu yang diputar.  
  
OJ dan Gil sudah tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Aya lagi. Keduanya sibuk memfokuskan diri terhadap mobil-mobilan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mereka mainkan itu dengan wajah takjub. Sementara OJ mengagumi model-model tamiya yang kelihatan kuno namun keren di matanya itu, Gil justru tampak menikmati lagu orisinal _anime_ -nya sambil berusaha membuat versi _rap_ -nya. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dendang lagu, menunggu lirik yang masih dihafal.  
  
_Ayo maju_  
_Mobilku melaju cepat_  
_Dengan membawa impianku_  
_Semangatlah_  
_Tuk melaju lebih cepat_  
_Esok hari cerah menanti_  
_Di saat_  
_Rasa cemas datang dan melanda_  
_Di hati_  
_Terbayang senyuman yang kurindukan_  
  
" _Let’s Go_!" seru Gil. OJ yang terkejut langsung menoleh, melihat Gil yang sudah joget-joget dengan kedua jempol tangannya. OJ baru sadar dengan lagu yang tidak asing di telinganya itu, ikut mendengarkan.  
  
_Bersatu dengan angin_  
_Larilah mimpi-mimpiku_  
_Ku tak akan pernah menyerah_  
  
" _Winning Run_!" sambung OJ dan Gil. Kali ini keduanya joget bersama.  
  
_Rasakan deru angin_  
_Larilah sampai tujuan_  
_Mari genggam kemenangan_  
_Di tangan ini_  
  
"Haloo, gue harus menunggu sampai kapan?" Aya menyahut tidak sabaran di luar toko, tidak berminat untuk ikut masuk apalagi mengagumi keindahan tamiya. Kedua cowok itu tidak menyahut, sudah terhipnotis tamiya dan lagu yang diputar di sana.  
  
Aya benar-benar dikacangi. Kalau bahasa Inggrisnya kacang itu _nuts_ , maka dikacangi ditranslasi menjadi cenuts-cenuts. Kurang lebih begitulah perasaan Aya; sudah setengah dipaksa jalan bareng, dikacangi pula.  
  
Cewek bertopi itu menyingkap lengan jaketnya, melihat jam. Kalau diingat-ingat hari itu dia juga ada janji dengan seorang klien. Yah, traktiran seratus sampai dua ratus ribu itu ditunda dulu juga tidak apa, 'kan? Lagi pula, nominal itu tidak akan ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan pembelian gitar listrik bekas pemain gitar legendaris yang Aya dapatkan dari pasar loak tempo hari.  
  
"Je, Gor! Kalau kalian masih lama, gue mau muter-muter dulu!" seru Aya. Bak anak kecil yang sudah dihipnotis mainan, keduanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh—entah mendengar atau tidak. Aya menganggap anggukan itu sebagai jawaban "ya", dan ia bergegas naik ke lantai atas dengan eskalator.  
  
OJ masih sibuk memerhatikan model-model baru dari mobil-mobilan yang dulu sempat ia koleksi. Rasanya bahagia banget bisa melihat kembali barang yang dulu ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, tentunya sebelum cinta pada Aya.  
  
Sementara OJ masih melong bak sundel bolong, Gil berinisiatif menyewa salah satu tamiya yang ada untuk dipakai balapan. Dia ingin menguji kembali _skill_ balapannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terasah.  
  
"OJ! Lo mau ikut balapan, gak?" tanya Gil dengan suara kencang. OJ mengalihkan fokus, dan rupanya si penjaga toko juga hendak ikut balapan.  
  
"Mau, dong!" OJ segera memilih satu model yang sejak tadi dia kagumi, lalu dibawanya ke lajur balapan yang juga terdapat di dalam toko itu. Entah mengapa toko itu lengkap sekali perlengkapan tamiyanya.  
  
"Tiga ... dua ... satu ... _GO_!"  
  
Ketiga mobil-mobilan berbeda warna itu melesat di jalur masing-masing. Sejauh ini, tamiya Gil yang memimpin jalan, meski selisih jaraknya tipis sekali dengan tamiya si penjaga toko. Dua menit berselang, entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja tamiya OJ menyusul kedua tamiya di sampingnya. Satu menit berselang, kini giliran tamiya si penjaga toko yang memimpin jalan. Ketiga tamiya itu terus saja saling susul hingga tamiya Gil mencapai garis finis tanda berakhirnya permainan.  
  
"Wow, gue masih jago!" Gil bersorak senang. Si penjaga toko hanya merespons dengan senyum sebelum kembali merapikan tamiya yang disewa. Dia kembali duduk di belakang etalase, membiarkan Gil dan OJ mengobrol santai di dalam tokonya.  
  
"Padahal tadi gue sempet nyusul dua kali, tuh!" sanggah OJ sambil menyodok siku Gil. "Taunya elo malah menang. Selamat, ya!"  
  
" _Thanks_ , Bro!" Gil menepuk bahu OJ pelan. "Masih mau balapan lagi?"  
  
"Nggak ah, gue―" OJ mengerjap beberapa kali. Ada yang dirasa salah dengan keputusannya serta Gil bermain tamiya tadi. "Gil, si Aya mana?"  
  
Wajah Gil spontan memucat. "Eh, gue ... gak tau."  
  
Giliran OJ yang memucat. "Dia nggak bilang apa-apa sama lo?"  
  
"Gue gak tau...." Gil bergumam, berusaha berpikir keras dan mengingat sedikit memori beberapa menit yang lalu. "Eh, tadi kayaknya Aya sempet teriak sesuatu, deh. Dia mau beli es puter."  
  
OJ langsung menanggapi ingatan cowok _rapper_ yang tidak patut dipercayai itu. "Emang di _mall_ ada yang jual es puter?"  
  
"Setau gue dulu ada di _food court_ lantai atas."  
  
"Ya udah, ayo langsung ke atas!"  
  
OJ berjalan lebih dulu menuju eskalator. Melangkahi beberapa anak tangga eskalator dan tiba di atas lebih cepat. Gil menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka sudah berada di area _food court,_ kembali celingukan mencari seorang cewek tomboi dengan topi dan jaket. Tidak ada yang mirip Aya.  
  
"Yang jual es puternya di mana?" OJ angkat bicara. "Kita harus cepat, nanti disemprot Aya. Dia tuh nggak suka nunggu."  
  
"Di sebelah toko _crepes_."  
  
OJ masih ingat letak toko _crepes_ , ia buru-buru ke sana dan langsung berhenti. Tidak ada es, apalagi yang diputer. Di sana hanya ada penjual minuman _bubble hap hap drink_.  
  
"Mana toko es puternya?!" OJ mempertanyakan kebenaran dari kalimat Gil beberapa menit lalu.  
  
"Eh, kok gak ada, ya. Ingatan gue bagus, lho! Dulu di sini ada yang jual es puter!" Gil membela diri.  
  
"Dulu itu kapan?"  
  
Gil bergumam singkat, lalu menjentikkan jari. "Dua tahun yang lalu."  
  
"Udah bangkrut kali!" sembur OJ dengan bonus 'hujan' ke arah Gil. Korban 'banjir'-nya langsung panik, berseru "jorok lu!' tetapi OJ tidak peduli.  
  
"Ingatan bagus apanya, jangan-jangan lo juga salah denger."  
  
"Mendingan gue dari pada lo gak denger sama sekali!"  
  
Skakmat. OJ menelan ludah. "Y-yah, gue kan tadi fokus sama lagu _Winning Run_!" Ia membela diri, lalu buru-buru mengganti topik. "Kita mau ngerayain hari sepupu malah ribut gini. Udah, udah. Lo tadi denger Aya ngomong apa emangnya? Mana mungkin dia mau mengeluarkan duit demi es puter di _mall_ —mahal, mending di pinggir jalan."  
  
Gil masih kesal, tetapi ia mencoba berpikir lagi. "Pokoknya dia bilang mau puter."  
  
OJ menepuk jidatnya. "Es puter dari Hongkong! Itu maksudnya dia mau muter-muter!" sembur cowok itu lagi, kali ini tanpa 'hujan'. "Coba lo telepon Aya."  
  
Gil bersungut-sungut. "Kok gue?"  
  
"Kan gue kakak sepupu lo."  
  
_Ya, terus kok gue?!_ batin Gil, kesal. Namun, ia tetap menurut walaupun hatinya mendumel.  
  
"Kenapa gak lo aja tadi yang nelepon Aya sebelum nyari es puter?"  
  
"Pulsa gue abis, Bro."  
  
"Dasar gak modal."  
  
"Eh, sama kakak sepupu harus sopan."  
  
"Cih." Gil sewot. "Dasar tua."  
  
"Kampret lo." OJ meninju lengan Gil. Meleset. "Udah sana cepat telepon, nanti kita diomelin Aya!"  
  
Setelah menghela napas sekali, Gil membuka _dial-pad_ dan menekan angka tiga. Ternyata nomor Aya sudah ia atur menjadi _speed-dial_. Satu kali nada panggilan, ada suara cewek yang menyahut di sana.  
  
"Ah, halo, Cin!"  
  
" _Maaf, sisa pulsa Anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini._ "  
  
Gil menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Kampret. Ternyata mbak-mbak operator." Gil menoleh ke arah OJ. "Pulsa gue abis juga, Bro."

"Ah, dasar lo sepupu yang nggak bisa diandalkan." OJ berdecak sambil melarikan diri karena Gil mulai melancarkan tinju ke lengannya. "Stop, stop! Mending kita puterin _mall_ aja. Lagian kan Aya berangkat bareng kita, dia pasti lagi nunggu di suatu tempat."

"Maksud lo, toko tas cewek?" tanya Gil.

"Entah kenapa gue nggak yakin Aya hobi ngelilingin toko tas." OJ menjawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Bener juga." Gil langsung menyetujui, ia kembali bergumam. "Oh! Mungkin toko jaket! Dia kan suka pake jaket, pasti butuh jaket baru!"

"Emangnya dia lagi butuh jaket baru?"

"Kalau bukan buat Aya, berarti beliin jaket buat gue."  
  
"Oke, Aya pasti butuh jaket baru buat dia sendiri." OJ mengangguk, pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Gil. "Ayo kita ke sana."  
  
Namun, dugaan mereka kembali meleset, tidak ada Aya di sana. Bahkan setelah mengunjungi dua toko jaket lainnya, mereka tetap tidak melihat Aya. Gil mulai gusar.  
  
"Gimana kalau dia ternyata diculik om-om?!" bisiknya.  
  
"Ya kali!" OJ menyikut siku sepupunya itu. "Mungkin dia ... cari makan?"  
  
Kedua cowok itu terperangah seperti baru saja menyadari hal paling penting. Mereka kembali menyusuri _mall_ , dari lantai teratas di area _food court_ , lantai-lantai tengah yang memiliki beberapa restoran masakan barat, hingga lantai dasar yang ada beberapa restoran asia, toko-toko roti, dan kafe mahal. Nihil. Tidak ada batang hidung Aya sama sekali.  
  
Di saat itulah, ketika mereka mulai putus asa dan mengkhawatirkan Aya digondol—dibawa; red—om-om mesum, tiba-tiba salah satu ponsel mereka berdering.  
  
"Aya, nih!" seru Gil girang sambil menerima telepon dari gadis tercintanya itu. Diubahnya mode telepon ke mode _loud speaker_ , agar OJ bisa mendengar percakapan mereka juga. "Cinta! Lo dim―"  
  
" _Gor, gue balik duluan, ya!_ " sambar Aya tanpa menunggu Gil selesai bicara. " _Tadi pas gue lagi muter-muter, gue ketemu Rima sama Daniel yang mau pulang, terus gue diajakin balik, ya gue sekalian ikut pulang aja, deh!_ "  
  
Gil diam sejenak. "Jadi lo nggak beli es puter tadi, Cin?"  
  
OJ menepuk jidat sepupunya yang keterlaluan polosnya itu. Raut wajahnya seolah menunjukkan, "Kenapa itu yang lo pikirin?!"  
  
" _Hah? Siapa yang mau beli es puter?_ " balas Aya dengan nada heran. " _Yah, terserah elo dah, Gor! Pokoknya gue balik duluan, ya! Selamat menikmati hari jadi kalian sebagai sepupu! Dah!_ "  
  
"Eh, bentar, Cin!" Gil berseru buru-buru, untungnya Aya belum menutup telepon. "Balik sini aja, Cin, kan gak enak gangguin si Daniel pacaran."  
  
"Betul tuh, Ay!" sahut OJ tidak mau kalah. "Masa lo tega ngebiarin gue jalan bareng si tengil satu ini?"  
  
"Heh! Enak aja gue dibilang tengil!"  
  
"Sst, gak boleh ngebantah kakak sepupu."  
  
"Sia―"  
  
" _Lo berdua ribut bener, sih!_ " komplain Aya, lagi-lagi sebelum Gil sempat menyelesaikan omongannya. " _Sesekali lo berdua emang harus dibiarin jalan berdua, biar akur! Udah, ya! Gue udah mau nyampe rumah, nih._ Bye!"  
  
Lalu telepon diputuskan sepihak oleh Aya.  
  
Gagal sudah jalan-jalan bersama Aya hari itu. Walaupun begitu, diam-diam keduanya sedikit bersyukur karena sebenarnya jalan bertiga bareng gebetan dan saingan cinta—apalagi statusnya sepupu—itu nggak enak juga. Mau nikung salah, ditikung juga nggak rela.  
  
OJ menghela napas, ia melihat Gil memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Jadi, gimana? Pulang nih kita?"  
  
"Terserah. Lo bukannya mau ada ketemuan sama Klub Mediterania—"  
  
"Meditasi," ralat OJ. "Dan itu bohong."  
  
Gil menyikut lengan OJ. "Ya udah, kalau gitu kita lanjut aja," tukas cowok itu. "Mau makan dulu? Gue gak laper, sih."  
  
"Gue juga gak laper," sambung OJ. "Ya udah, muter-muter aja, tapi jangan kemaleman."  
  
"Paling sampe jam 6, gue udah bilang nyokap mau ngerayain hari persepupuan kita, jadi tenang aja." Gil memasang pose jempol. "Lo mau beli sesuatu gak?"  
  
OJ menggeleng. "Gak ada. Gue ngikut lo aja, deh."  
  
"Kalau gitu...," Gil memasang cengiran jahilnya, "gimana kalau kita main tamiya lagi?"  
  
OJ menjentikkan jarinya. "Ide bagus."  
  
Mereka langsung lomba jalan cepat, siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di toko mainan tadi. Persaingan semakin sengit setelah Gil mencuri kesempatan untuk berlari dan berhenti tiba-tiba di depan mas-mas penjaga toko yang kebetulan lagi mengecek barang.  
  
"Mas, kami mau sewa tamiya lagi!"  
  
Dan si Mas pun langsung tersenyum lebar. Melayani Gil di kasir, lalu mengizinkan mereka untuk memilih tamiya yang disukai.  
  
OJ dan Gil bersiap di lajur masing-masing dengan tamiya sewaan masing-masing juga. Kini, si Mas tidak lagi menjadi salah satu peserta. Dia hanya nonton dari pinggir sekaligus jadi wasit―kebetulan si Mas punya peluit.  
  
_PRIIIT!!!_  
  
"Ayo! Ayo! Maju, Gori!" Gil menyemangati tamiya sewaannya yang sejak tadi belum tersusul oleh milik OJ.  
  
OJ mengerutkan dahi. "Gori?"  
  
"Tamiya juga perlu dikasih nama, Je!"  
  
O ... ke.  
  
Mereka terus bermain hingga lupa waktu, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari juga sudah delapan belas balapan mereka babat malam itu. Keduanya benar-benar bahagia karena telah menemukan kembali apa yang mereka rindukan.  
  
Maksudnya ya tamiya ini, bukan sepupu.  
  
"Ayo, Je, sekali lagi!" ajak Gil sambil bersiap di lajurnya. Dia sudah memenangkan balapan ketiga belas hari ini.  
  
"Ayo, dah!" OJ ikut menyiapkan tamiya sewaannya di samping Gil. Saat mereka hendak meluncurkan mobilnya ...  
  
"Dek, masih lama gak, mainnya?"  
  
Gil menoleh. Rupanya si Mas penjaga toko. "Kenapa, Mas? Masnya mau ikutan juga? Ayo, sini!"  
  
"Eh, bukan gitu, Dek." Si Mas Tamiya mengusap tengkuknya bingung. "Ini ... saya udah mau tutup toko, kalo masih lama―"  
  
"MAU TUTUP?!" OJ dan Gil berseru kompak.  
  
"I-iya, Dek...." Si Mas keder disembur dengan hujan dari dua sisi seperti tadi. "Udah jam setengah sepuluh soalnya...."  
  
"Jam setengah sepuluh?!" Gil buru-buru memeriksa ponselnya. "Buset! Emak gue udah _miss call_ delapan kali!"  
  
"Emak gue juga udah _miss call_!" sambut OJ panik. "Kalo gitu, kita balik sekarang, Gil!"  
  
Gil mengangguk lalu berpaling kepada si Mas. "Mas, besok kita ke sini lagi, ya!"  
  
"Boleh banget, Dek! Makasih banyak, ya!"  
  
Gil dan OJ bergegas keluar dari toko dan _mall_ tersebut. Keduanya berlari menuju area parkir, lalu segera keluar menuju jalan raya.  
  
Saat Gil hendak membayar parkir ...  
  
"Totalnya jadi sebelas ribu, Mas," ucap si Mbak penjaga loket parkir.  
  
"Sebelas ribu?!" ulang Gil syok sambil memasukkan uang dua ribu yang dipegangnya ke dalam saku jaket. "Yang bener, Mbak? Emangnya saya di sini dari jam berapa?"  
  
"Ehm ... kalo kata karcis parkirnya mah, dari jam setengah tiga, Mas."  
  
Gil berbalik, menatap OJ yang masih mengantre di belakangnya. "Je, sebelas ribu!"  
  
"Ya udah, bayar aja!"  
  
"Tapi gue gak punya duit! Habis buat tamiya tadi!"  
  
_Mpos_ , batin OJ dalam hati. Wajahnya spontan memucat. Benar juga kata Gil, tadi kan mereka keasyikan main tamiya sampai lupa waktu, bagaimana kalau uang di dompetnya habis buat bayar sewa?

Untung, duitnya masih sisa.  
  
"Lo minggir, Gil!" perintah OJ sambil berusaha menyalip motornya ke samping Gil. Buru-buru adik sepupunya itu meminggirkan motor. "Mbak, bayarnya sekalian, ya!"  
  
Si Mbak mengangguk karena uang yang dibayarkan OJ pas jumlahnya. "Makasih, Mas."  
  
Gil dan OJ segera melaju motor mereka ke jalanan.  
  
" _Thanks_ , Je!"  
  
"Iya, tapi besok lo gantiin duit gue!"  
  
"Beres, coy. Eh, kalo gue ganti pake lirik lagu aja boleh, gak?"  
  
"Gak."  
  
"Bonus gue nyanyiin spesial buat elo, deh!"  
  
"Gak juga."  
  
"Hmm ... pake musik?"  
  
"Kagak! Gantiin pake duit lagi, Gori!"  
  
Gil cemberut di balik helmnya. "Iya deh, iya."  
  
Keduanya lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing dalam kondisi ... dimarahi oleh masing-masing ibunya.  
  
Pelajaran yang dapat OJ dan Gil petik untuk hari ini ada dua; jangan pernah lupa mengabari orang tua, dan jangan lupa sediakan uang parkir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> keumcchi: 
> 
> Akhirnya bisa bikin fic collab sama Mb Rey setelah wacana setahun lebih, HAHAHAHA. /dibabuk/ Fic collab pertama yang dibuat sambung-sambungan sambil 'rapat' di chat. Berhari-hari. Maso nggak sih. /ga /yauda
> 
> Akhir kata: Ternyata sambung2an fic sambil rapat itu asik juga. (´▽｀) /masolu
> 
> reynyah:
> 
> Wacana kita berakhir sudah ya, mb Keum lol untung bisa kelar dan sesuai harapan juga meski over gejos, tapi yasudahlah x"D
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya :")


End file.
